Finally Reunited
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Post SF: Syd’s friends have been kidnapped along with Vaughn and she goes on her most important mission..to save her friends and her one true love...
1. Goddess In Disguise

TITLE: Finally Reunited   
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
SUMMARY: Post SF: Syd's friends have been kidnapped along with Vaughn and she goes on her most important mission yet, to save her very best friends and her true love...  
  
RATING: PG-13...i am not sure  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Angst -just about everything...  
  
FEEDBACK: PLeaSe!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias. I wish I did!  
  
A/N: This is kinda placed post ATY..........Okay...I know I should be focusing on my other fics, but this, I thought, was a very good idea of mine....hehehe  
  
***********************  
  
ChApTeR oNe::::: Goddess In Disguise ::::::::  
  
****  
I should have been happy that day when the private jet my father and I had been in on our way back from Taipei landed back in LA...But I wasn't.Sure, Will had gotten out okay and was now back home, safe and sound. But Vaughn wasn't with us. We never even got a chance to look for him. He was alive though, we were sure of that. We had found a note from my so-called "mother" saying that she had him in her custody and would not be letting him go in the near future unless I conspired to work for her. So, my dad and I left. He refused to let me turn myself into her to save my handler's life. But my father didn't understand, Vaughn was more then just a handler to me, much more. And I promised myself, that, if-no WHEN I saw him again I would tell him how I really felt. I would tell him I was head-over-heals in love...in love with him. But, until then, I had to focus on the matter at hand, formulating a plan to rescue him. But I still thought about him. What would my mother-no IRINA do to him? I couldn't be more depressed. I take that back, I could have be more depressed and I was, as soon as I got home...  
  
I walked in the door of my apartment at about 6 am. Francie and Will should be there ready to go to the library just like we always did on Saturday mornings, except when I was out on a so-called "trip".   
  
But instead, I walked into a completely deserted house. Where could they be?  
Thats when I saw it, my worst nightmare, or at least one of my worst. A note. But not just any note, a note from Sark...  
  
* Dear Miss Bristow,  
  
I am sorry for laying the news on you like this, but I am afraid I must. We have your friends, as you can see, and we will be keeping them along with Mr. Vaughn until you come to work with us.   
  
  
Until then,  
David Alexander Sark  
  
  
I hate that man! Damn Sark. Shit. What the hell am I gonna do now? Oh, right, call dad. Daddy always knows what to do...right?  
  
I pick up the phone unsteadily and dial my dad's cell. He picks up on the fourth or fifth ring..i lost count.  
  
"Bristow" He answers  
  
"Dad! It's me. Sark had Will and Francie! He left a note stating that he would not return them along with Vaughn until I come and work for them. What are wew going to do?"  
  
"Sydney, listen carefully, I have formulated a simple plan that involves me, you, and agent Weiss to extract Vaughn and your friends now too. It is quite straight-forward. We will break into the club via a secret side door and do a sort of, 'sneak attack'. It should be a simple in-and-out but we will need to take down all the guards and there could be as many as 25 of them. Do you think you could handle it?"he replied barely taking a breath in between sentences.  
  
"Yes, Of course. When are we leaving?" I reply as stably as I can muster.  
  
"Tonght. Flight 42 straight to an airport right near the club. Can you be there?"  
  
"Yes" I reply and hang up without any good-byes. Time is of the essence.  
  
I pack and slip out the door as quickly as possible.  
  
Three hours later I board the flight along with my father and Agent Weiss who looks quite nervous.  
  
**** 


	2. Astonishment Undisguised

TITLE: Finally Reunited   
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
SUMMARY: Post SF: Syd's friends have been kidnapped along with Vaughn and she goes on her most important mission yet, to save her very best friends and her true love...  
  
RATING: PG-13...I am not sure  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Angst -just about everything...  
  
FEEDBACK: PLeaSe! I didn't get any reviews in the last chapter so I am just hoping you will like this one....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias. I wish I did!  
  
A/N: This is kinda placed post ATY..........Okay...I know I should be focusing on my other fics, but this, I thought, was a very good idea of mine....hehehe....N E Way , this chapter is kinda like "Meanwhile, where Vaughn, Will, and Francie are being held" Okay?  
  
***********************  
ChApTeR tWo ::::::: Astonishment Undisguised:::::::  
  
******  
  
Vaughn sat, tightly tied to a steely chair in one of the larger rooms in the mid-level of the club. The patrons were upstairs party-ing and Irina Derevko a.k.a. Sydney's mom was downstairs plotting with her goons as usual. Suddenly, the single door to the room burst open and Vaughn, for a second had false-hope that it would be Sydney, but , much to his dismay, it was two goons pointing guns at two people who were handcuffed. The frightened look on the visitors faces probably matched Vaughn's.  
  
The two people were brought into the room and tied to two more steel chairs on either side of him. After they were satisfied with their rope-tying skills, the guards trudged out of the room leaving the three strangers alone.  
  
"Um,.. do you know what's going on here mister? And who are you?" The young reporter timidly asked Vaughn.  
  
"Yes, who are you and what are they going to do to us? What did we do wrong?" Francie added in a slightly frantic manner.  
  
"Before I can tell you anything, you must tell me who you are." Vaughn didn't even know these people and they were already pouring out questions onto him.  
  
"My name is Will Tippin and this is my friend Francie Calfo...Can you please tell me what's going on now??"  
"Oh my goodness" This was impossible, could these people be the ones Sydney was so loyal to. Was this the same "Will Tippin" That we went on this mission for? Why hadn't he escaped? "Can I ask what your relation to Sydney Bristow is?" Vaughn needed this verified for him.  
  
"We're her best friends, why?" Francie was even more surprised that this strange (and sexy), man knew Sydney but she had never been introduced to her.  
  
"I believe you are here along with me as bait for Sydney. My name is Michael Vaughn and I....um..well we work together..." Vaughn was now unsure of how much he should tell them. But his silent unspoken question was answered as Irina's voice came over the intercom. She had obviously been listening the whole time.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn , you may tell them about Sydney's real job without fear. I already know of her double-agent status, so do not be afraid." Vaughn could almost feel her icy glare and evil smile as she spoke.  
  
"Who was that?" Will impatiently inquired. "And what is a double-agent?"  
  
Francie just nodded in confusion.  
  
"I am Sydney's handler, I work for the CIA. Sydney is a double agent for the CIA working to bring down SD-6 along with her father whom is also a double agent SD-6 Is against the US government." Vaughn was now prepared to tell the story. "We came here on a mission to destroy something in order to get you back to safety Mr. Tippin. Things went awry and Sydney managed to escape but I was stranded here, captured by the guards. The voice on the intercom was Sydney's mother. She is the one who has had us captured. I understand that we will not be released until Sydney conspires to work for her mother, but her mother is also against the US Government so the decision will not be easy for her. Do you understand?"  
  
"So all this time, Sydney has been going on trips to like fight bad guys and stuff?" Francie was seemingly amazed that her petite, kind, innocent best friend could go on trips every week to kick bad-guy ass.  
  
"Yes Ms. Calfo, and she is quite good at it...I might add." Vaughn was proud to speak of Sydney's strength.  
  
"So did SD-6 kill Danny? But wait, I thought her mother was dead!? I still don't get it." Will's reporter instincts were becoming stronger then ever.  
  
"Yes, SD-6 did kill Danny, that is when Syd found out that SD-6 was an evil organization. Her mother only faked her death so that she could return from that mission, the mission to extract information from Mr. Bristow. And now, as you can see, Sydney's job is very, very dangerous." Vaughn continued.  
  
"Okay" was all Will said after that.  
Francie nodded in amazement and they sat quietly in the room for a few hours until the silence was broken. Broken by several gunshots and screams....  
****** 


	3. Behind The Disguise

TITLE: Finally Reunited   
  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
  
SUMMARY: Post SF: Syd's friends have been kidnapped along with Vaughn and she goes on her most important mission yet, to save her very best friends and her true love...  
  
RATING: PG-13...I am not sure  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure/Angst -just about everything...  
  
FEEDBACK: PLeaSe! I didn't get many reviews in the last chapters o I am just hoping you will like this one....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias. I wish I did!  
  
A/N: This is kinda placed post ATY..........Okay...I know I should be focusing on my other fics, but this, I thought, was a very good idea of mine....hehehe....This chap holds the big Syd/Vaughn scene! Yay!  
  
***********************  
ChApTeR tHrEe ::::::Behind the Disguise:::::  
  
******  
the end of the last chapter.....  
  
Francie nodded in amazement and they sat quietly in the room for a few hours until the silence was broken. Broken by several gunshots and screams....  
******  
The screams, thankfully, were not a woman's. This assured Vaughn that if it was Sydney who was shooting, she was not the one hurt.  
  
A second later there was a steady voice over the intercom, "Guards, guard the prisoners! Immediately!" Irina had her goons blocking the door to their room seconds later and 4 more quite large goons inside the room as to verify the prisoners were still there.  
  
There was more load thumping and screams as the door burst open to reveal Sydney followed by her father and Weiss. Sydney was the first to fight the henchmen and Jack joined in followed by a still worried looking Weiss. Weiss had never had high-level field operations so this was very new to him, after all.  
  
Sydney beautifully struck quite a few good kicks to each of the guards followed by some right and left hooks to finish off the job. All the while Will and Francie looked on in awe and saw why Vaughn had spoke so passionately about Sydney, after all, she was a really great fighter! Vaughn beamed slightly as he also stared in awe of Sydney's graceful kicks. He was so glad to see her and was fully prepared to show off his true feelings for her. Nothing could hold him back now!  
  
Once all of the guards were out, Jack set to untying Will, Weiss set to untying Francie, and Sydney, so conveniently, set to untying me. Once the bounds were off we stared each other straight in the eye. I could see all of the lust and passion in her soft, honey-colored eyes. She must love me, she had to.  
  
And it seemed we were thinking the very same things because a moment later we were indulging ourselves in a much anticipated kiss. It was a kiss of pure desire and, most of all, love. It was long and sweet, much better than I had imagined it to be. But finally, after what seemed like hours, she broke the kiss. She had almost forgotten the audience we had. Almost.  
  
Will and Francie stared for a second, then Francie smiled so wide it looked as if her lips were going to pop off her face. She was obviously over-joyed to see her friend finally happy.  
  
Will, on the other hand, turned a little pale. He was so sure that he and Sydney could be more than just friends, but he had been mistaken. She was very, very in love with someone else. Someone he had never even met before. He quickly hid his utter disappointment though and came back to a more natural color. Sydney was happy, and that was all that mattered, right? She has obviously been through an awful lot and deserved every moment of joy she could get. Will decided to leave it at that.   
  
Jack stared at the pair of lovebirds and remembered how he and Laura had been so in love...It had been the best years of his life, the years he had spent with her. But it was all a lie. But this man, Michael Vaughn, could keep his daughter safe. He could tell by the looks in each others' eyes that they were in love. He would let his daughter love this man, she deserved to be loved by someone who loved her back so truly. He was, from that point on, determined to keep this couple together. Protocol was out of the ballpark at this point.  
  
Weiss knew all along that the two were meant to be together, he had just been trying to keep his best friend safe along the way, but now he would not interrupt the love between the two anymore.  
  
The moment seemed perfect.... until a familiar voice came over the intercom once again. They were not out of the dark just yet.... 


	4. Disguised Motives

**  
ChApTeR fOuR::::DiSgUiSeD MoTiVeS:::::  
**  
  
  
"Wait!" Irina voice filled the room, "Please don't leave. Please!" Irina's demeanor had changed greatly. Suddenly, it seemed she was sincere. Like she was apt to beg for whatever it was she wanted.   
  
"What do you want now?!" Sydney thundered. She couldn't-and wouldn't be fooled by this woman.  
  
"Please Sydney. I beg you to understand!" Irina pleaded with her only daughter.  
  
"What?! Understand what?!" Sydney returned.  
  
"Please understand that I need you to stay." Irina squeaked.  
  
"Why!?" Sydney shot back.  
  
"Because. Because I..I need you here!.."Irina trembled.  
  
"After you kidnap my friends and the man I love you want me to stay because you say you ...need... me?!" Sydney was incredulous.  
  
"Please. Just do this one thing for me. Just stay. Not for long, just ...just until..."  
  
"Well?! Until what?! What could possibly keep me from leaving after all you have done?!" Sydney sneered.  
  
"Sydney. I am dying. I have cancer. I was diagnosed 6 months ago. The doctors say it is impossible for me to live longer than 2 months more. I never really wanted you to come to work for me. I wanted you to come and see me so that I could tell you what you need to know. About the past. About your childhood. I kidnapped the people you were close to because I didn't want to die without you knowing the truth. Please Sydney. Stay." Irina's voice cracked as she finished, "I knew you wouldn't come if I just told you the truth, so I had all of this arranged. Please understand!?"   
  
Sydney was speechless.  
  
"So will you please stay with me?" Irina urged.  
  
Sydney looked around the room as if looking for approval. What she saw on the faces of the people around her was sympathy and forgiveness.  
  
"Yes. I will stay with you.... No hidden agenda?"Sydney added as an afterthought.  
  
"No hidden agenda." Irina promised with a genuine smile on her face. "I wouldn't dream of it." 


End file.
